The Curiosity and the Anomaly
by Charisasori
Summary: Alec: The words "I do," had never tasted sweeter on his lips. Nor had it sounded as melodious on his ears before that precious moment when they tumbled out of his Renesmee's mouth. Oneshot. AU. Reneslec.


_Notes: Just a few things to note. 1) Alec and Jane were turned when they were sixteen, bordering seventeen. So, he definitely looks older than how he and Jane were described in the books. [This note is repeated at the end of story, just to make sure.]_

_**Note: I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling errors you may notice. Please feel free to point them out so that I may correct them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Renesmee or Alec or anything officially associated with the Twilight Saga. All of it belongs to its rightful owners, of whom, I am not a part of.**_

* * *

**The Curiosity and the Anomaly**

By Charismilena

* * *

**1. Secrets and Musings**

Sometimes, Alec had to question whether or not staying with the Volturi was a good thing. Oh, he certainly enjoyed the power, the looks of either fear or reverence that were sent his way. It was something he had become used to.

Respect. It was something he had craved in his other life. Security in the knowledge that no one would dare to go against him and his sister, his precious Jane. These were the things that bound him to the Volturi, along with the feelings of gratitude for freeing them and saving their miserable hides from a fiery death all those centuries ago.

But, every few decades or so, Alec had to deal with the uncomfortable feeling that he was missing something obvious. The feeling that he was lacking something. The feeling that something or someone was tying him down, pulling his strings, telling him what to think. Blinding him to a truth painfully obvious. He hated it, but he also craved it for reasons he could never explain. Not that he would ever dare to voice such thoughts aloud.

Unbeknownst to many, Aro did afford his guard some privacy when it came to reading their thoughts, so Alec buried away that part of him that seemed to know more than it let on. It was instinctual, an action stemming from the need to survive. He knew how deadly Aro could be, under that macabre mask of geniality. And, Alec knew, deep within himself, he hated it. Hated him. So he hid it, left the seed to slumber, undetected by its predator.

But all things always change in time.

* * *

**2. The Curiosity and the Anomaly**

He would be the first to admit that he was a very detached person. And, if you asked Demetri, he was also the personification of his gift. The guards that belonged to the lower echelons often jested, calling him the 'Unfeeling one'. The more reckless ones tended to refer to him as the 'Blank one' **_―_**at least, until Jane got her unyielding grip on them and made them suffer. Alec could hear their screams, even if he was two floors up.

But Alec didn't mind. He did not mind that he was often the curiosity of many vampires. It had been that way for a long time; he was used to it. Numb to it all.

And then he encountered her.

The half-human, half-vampire hybrid. The other curiosity.

Bronze curls, creamy skin, chocolate eyes. Intelligent chocolate eyes, peering up at them from the angelic face of a child. Innocent eyes, yet not naïve. Not ignorant. Not…normal. Alec spent several seconds looking at her intently, for once in his existence tuning out Aro's blathering. What word could he use to describe her? She was something new…a curiosity, like him.

She was an…anomaly. _The Anomaly_. What was her name?

It was divulged soon enough, casually almost. But it stayed imprinted in his memory, even more so than other memories. Distantly, he saw the bronze-haired mind reader's eyes snap up to meet his own gaze, eyes both blank and intense at once. Alec swallowed the unease he felt from the piercing stare. But it did not stop the name **_―_**_her _name**_―_** from reverberating within the confines of his skull.

_Renesmee. _

His next thought was almost an instinctual reaction.

_Don't let _**him **_know._

Alec's secret had been hidden from Aro for so long. He was not going to let this…occurrence, however strange it may be, to change that. He saw the small nod from the other vampire. Alec did not show any reactions, turning his gaze away as if it had never happened. And to the rest of the world…it truly hadn't.

* * *

**3. Nurturing a Seed**

Edward wasn't a fool. As soon as the Volturi departed, he knew that they would be back someday. After they licked their wounds.

But he also knew that he had protected a seed from being burned, and his darling Renesmee had given it the water and sunlight it needed to grow and conquer the oppressive layers of dirt that kept it from the air. When the Volturi came back, he was sure that he had won them a new ally, though the aforementioned ally most likely did not know it yet.

But Edward knew what he was doing when he kept Alec's secret.

Only time would tell if he was right.

* * *

**4. Growth**

The years in between Renesmee's first confrontation with the sanctimonious Volturi and the second one passed more quickly than anyone might have liked.

The Cullens and the Denali coven had been cornered, having no time to call their friends for support. But Edward didn't worry.

The seed he and Renesmee, however unknowingly on her part, had nurtured so long ago had grown strong. Gaining strength right beneath Aro's nose.

They were no match for Alec.

* * *

**5. Cutting the Strings**

Alec regretted the chasm that had formed between himself and Jane. But she had changed beyond all recognition. There was nothing of the sweet girl he had sworn to protect all those years ago.

She was gone, and so Alec had to move on. Live for himself. Cut the strings that bound him to Aro, the merciless beast.

Fortunately for him, however, Demetri had decided to join in the fray.

And, later on, within the safety of their new home and new coven, they laughed until their sides hurt at the memory of Chelsea's face when she realized she had been outwitted, her bonds broken and her powers outsmarted.

"Not that there was much between her ears to outwit, mind you," Demetri smirked. In the back ground, Alec could hear Emmett Cullen's mirthful guffawing.

* * *

**6. Conclusions**

_Years later…_

Renesmee was resplendent in her white gown, face beaming joyfully up at him as she walked down the isle, arm in arm with Carlisle Cullen, who had to play her adoptive-father in front of the mortal crowds, while her real father looked on longingly from one of the seats.

They would be redoing this in private, immortals only, Alec knew.

But that was all he could register before the ceremony passed by in a blur, his focus taken entirely by her. The words "I do," had never tasted sweeter on his lips. Nor had it sounded as melodious on his ears before that precious moment when they tumbled out of _his _Renesmee's mouth.

**The Curiosity and the Anomaly.**

* * *

The End…

* * *

_Important Notes: Just a few things to note._

_1) Alec and Jane were turned when they were sixteen, bordering seventeen. So, he definitely looks older than how he and Jane were described in the books. _

_2) I may have taken some liberties with the mechanics of how Aro's gift works, so I apologize. _

_3) JACOB, and I must put that in caps lock so that no one will overlook it, is…somewhere. Yeah. And he and the other wolves are still friends with the Veggie-vamps, somehow. I don't quite know._

_4) And yes, while its not explicitly stated, the Volturi were ripped apart and defeated, except for Alec and Demetri. I just couldn't resist…Demetri is one of my favorites, so I just _had _to save him! _

**And you Volturi lovers, please don't kill me! You can find you favorite Volturi members intact and as badass as ever in your New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn books and movies! Right there, on your book and DVD shelves! *points***


End file.
